Midsummer Night's Dream
by Jia
Summary: Hey! Sorry about the non-paragraph thing, I think I fixed it. Last installment of my Midnight Confessions series. Enjoy and R/R, please! *Jia*


A.N.- Hello everyone! This is the last instalment in my Midnight Confessions series. I hope you have enjoyed reading this series as much as I have enjoyed writing it. soulDecision belong to themselves. "Hey Juliet" belongs to LMNT (I seroiusly suggest that you download this song and listen to it- a good program to download stuff is Kazaa- go to kazaa.com to learn more.) "Picture Perfect" belongs to Angela Via. All recognisable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. This chapter has a surprise ending that I hope you like. Enjoy! -Jia  
  
The Yule Ball had come and gone; and, aside from being a huge success for the whole population of Hogwarts, had been one of the best times of Harry's life. Ron had allowed him to take Ginny to the ball, with the understanding that if Harry tried anything with Ginny, Ron would beat him within an inch of his short life. (Hermione had whacked Ron soundly on the side of his head with her Arithmancy book when she found out that he had threatened Harry- but was quick to forgive him.) Harry and Ginny had hit it off extremely well that night; and were now officially a couple.  
  
The week of final exams was quickly approaching, and Hermione was not the only one who was a bit nervous about having to take the exams this year. Ron and Harry had even stopped their normal planning of new pranks to play on Snape and Malfoy to hit the books; and spent more time in the library in the months between December and May than they had in the rest of their Hogwarts careers put together.  
  
Despite the growing nervousness spreading through the castle, Headmaster Dumbledore proved to be as full of new ideas as he had ever been. Unknown to the students, he had planned a big party/dance thingy at the end of finals week; thinking that this would be a good way to calm the nerves of the students. Getting the other professors to agree to this plan had been quite a challenge, though. Snape was fully against the idea; due to some 'childhood trauma' (which he refused to name) he detested all dances, and was close to refusing to attend. All of the other professors were exited, and were looking foreword to the big event, as Albus had hinted that there would be yet another surprise revealed at the dance portion of the evening.  
  
"Finally, I thought that Binns' final would last forever!" Harry commented loudly as the trio exited Binns' classroom. Their last final was over at last; and they all looked extremely relieved.  
  
"I just want to get on with that Farewell Feast, Harry-" Ron was saying. "All that food- Ow! Hey, what was that for?"  
  
Hermione had whacked him lightly on the arm at his last comment about food; despite the fact that they had been happily dating since the beginning of the year, they still had their squabbles every once in a great while. "Oh, nothing. But honestly, Ron-" She was saying all of this in a joking tone, and Ron was beginning to feel that it would be his duty to play along- "sometimes all I think all you ever think about is food."  
  
"Not true!" Ron was quick to defend himself. "I think about loads of other things, like you, and Quidditch." Harry was sending Ron a look of pure hurt for not mentioning him. "And who could forget my best buddy Harry here, the-boy-who-lived?"  
  
"About time you mentioned me Ron- Ginny! Hey!"  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged a 'not again' look behind Harry's back and walked around him to sit down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Dinner began presently, and was quickly over- much to Ron's displeasure. He was already asking Harry if he could borrow the Marauder's Map and sneak into the kitchens after they got back to the Common Room to get more food. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and he grinned lopsidedly at her, which only caused her to blush. As they were getting ready to leave, Dumbledore stood up and made to start speaking. He, however, had to wait until the student body had realised that he meant to talk to them and had sat down again.  
  
"Good evening, students. I am sure that you are all wondering why exactly I am standing up here in front of you all, preventing you from getting much needed rest." After pausing to glance around at the students (most of whom were nodding their heads in agreement) Albus continued his little speech. "Well, I shall make this announcement as brief as possible so as to let you get to your rooms and to sleep more quickly. I simply wish to state that there will be a dance and party this Friday for all students, as a way to relax before you go home for the holidays. I hope you all ore looking forward to it, and good night!"  
  
Students jumped up from their seats and headed towards the doors of the Great Hall and chatted excitedly about the upcoming party. While she was following Ron and Harry up to the Gryffindor Common Room, she noticed that both of them had that mischievous look on their faces again, and decided that she would watch her back for a while- just in case. Ron did still like to play tricks on her.  
  
The portrait hole was quickly reached; and our three heroes said goodnight, and rushed off to their dormitories to plan for the following day. or, more precisely, the following night. Hermione smiled as she lay down in her bed, and began to giggle lightly as she pulled the covers over herself. I can just see the look on Ron's face when I show up tomorrow in that new dress that I bought when Ginny and I went to Hogsmeade last time. and he'll really flip when he discovers that I'm supposed to sing at this thing, too. It was with a light heart indeed that she fell asleep.  
  
The night passed with incredible speed, as did the next morning and afternoon. Soon it came to be five o'clock, and Hermione excused herself from the midst of the boys' argument (the topic of which was 'Can you play Quidditch in a hurricane') and hurried off to her room to prepare for the. er. 'big night.' Ha! Yeah, right, Hermione stated aloud to herself as she dropped the dress over her head. I'll be lucky if I can even pull this off.  
  
Ron and Harry, meanwhile, had just put and end to their argument, deciding that yes, you probably could play Quidditch in a hurricane, as long as you were extremely careful. (The latter part had been contributed by Harry- Ron didn't see why you need to be careful if you could heal yourself automatically by magic. Harry finally agreed; saying that as long as you didn't kill yourself you were okay, since no magic can bring people back from the dead.) They, too, had a secret- a secret that no one, not even Hermione knew about. They, too, were singing at the party tonight. Not only were they singing, but also playing their own music. Unknown to all others, Ron was actually a very good guitarist. On top of that, Harry could play bass rather well, and Seamus had agreed to play drums for them.  
  
Seven o'clock arrived too quickly for both sets of people, and they made their way down to the Great Hall for the celebration. Ron, Harry, and Seamus were already in what Harry termed as their 'performance clothes.' Ron just said they looked plain stupid, and Seamus thought they were the coolest things on the Earth. The three boys disappeared backstage, before they could be spotted by anyone.  
  
Just as Hermione and Ginny finally gave up trying to find Ron and Harry, Dumbledore motioned for everyone to be quiet. "I promise that you shall have your chance to make noise extremely soon," he said, "However, now I would like you to direct your attention to the stage, where we have a special group ready, I believe, to play for you. Please welcome soulDecision."  
  
There was some scattered, unenthusiastic applause for the band; and Ginny did not need the light punch on the shoulder or the hiss in her ear ("Ginny! Look!") from Hermione to realise that it was her brother and Harry up there; along with Seamus, but in her mind he was not really that important.  
  
"Okay, everyone. Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first annual End of School Bash! I'm Ron, that's Harry on the bass, and Seamus on drums. Together we form soulDecision. All right, this song is dedicated to two very special girls from Harry and I; we just hope that they realise how special they really are."  
  
Ron plucked a few strings on his guitar, and the rest of the band joined in. Soon, Ron himself began to sing.  
  
"Hey I've been watching you- every little thing you do. Every time I see you pass in my homeroom class makes my heart beat fast. I've tried to paint you twice but I see you roll your eyes. Wish I could make you real, but your lips are sealed- that ain't no big deal.  
  
Cause I know you really want me- I hear your friends talk about me. So why you tryin' to do w/out me- when you got me- where you want me? I think you're fine- you really blow my mind. Maybe someday you and me can run away. I just want you to know: I wanna be your Romeo- Hey Juliet, Hey Juliet. Hey Juliet.  
  
Already got me on my knees begin please, baby please. Got my best DJ on the radio waves sayin' 'Hey Juliet- why do you do him like that?' Too far to turn around so I wanna say my vow- give me just a little bit of hope- with a smile or a dance, give me one more chance." Ron spotted Hermione watching him from the front of the crowd, and walked over to stand right in front of her. He bent down closer to her, while still playing his guitar. Ron winked at her, and gave her a mischievous smile; then turned back to the rest of the band to finish the song.  
  
Hermione was getting envious looks from every girl around her. She smiled sarcastically at them, then turned around and walked back stage to prepare for her turn on stage. "Cause I know you really want me- I hear your friends talk about me. So why you tryin' to do w/out me- when you got me- where you want me?  
  
I think you're fine- you really blow my mind. Maybe someday you and me can run away. I just want you to know: I wanna be your Romeo- Hey Juliet, Hey Juliet. Hey Juliet.  
  
I know you really want me- I hear your friends talk about me. So why you tryin' to do w/out me- when you got me- where you want me? Don't last to see forever- so rest the hands together; hear me when I say.?  
  
Hey Juliet- Hey Juliet- Hey Juliet.  
  
I think you're fine- you really blow my mind. Maybe someday you and me can run away. I just want you to know: I wanna be your Romeo- Hey Juliet, Hey Juliet. Hey Juliet.  
  
I think you're fine- you really blow my mind. Maybe someday you and me can run away. I just want you to know: I wanna be your Romeo- Hey Juliet, Hey Juliet. Hey Juliet.  
  
Hey Juliet- Hey Juliet- Hey Juliet."  
  
As the band finished playing, thunderous applause erupted from the crowd watching them, and each member took his own 'victory bow,' and walked off stage.  
  
God, it will be hard to follow that! Hermione thought. But I'll still give it my best shot! Hermione walked calmly onto the stage and took her place behind the Mic. The music began and the nervousness that had been inside her seemed to disappear. As she heard her cue, Hermione began to sing.  
  
"All of this time, guess I must have been blind. Not to see you and me- we're picture perfect.  
  
Now baby we've been friends for such a long, long time. We've been through lessons and we've been through cries. But lately have you seen the way my tongue gets tied? Can't hardly speak when I look into your eyes.  
  
It's because of the way I'm feelin,' it's somethin' I never dreamed. And our love has a different meaning- it took so long to reveal but now I know that.  
  
All of this time- guess I must have been blind. Not to see you and me- we're picture perfect. I'll be yours, be mine. We're picture perfect Forever picture perfect.  
  
I showed some friends of mine my favourite photograph. You know the one of you and me from way back? And when I told them all that you were not my guy, they couldn't see it, couldn't understand why.  
  
Everyone thinks it's so romantic, they say we're two of a kind. And the more that I think about it the more that I realise what I've been missing.  
  
All of this time- guess I must have been blind. Not to see you and me- we're picture perfect. I'll be yours, be mine. We're picture perfect Forever picture perfect.  
  
My heart keeps tellin' me- make up your mind about whatcha mean! You've been holding back for too long, you know it makes good sense. Best of lovers are the best of friends. I guess we should have known all along.  
  
Everyone thinks it's so romantic, they say we're two of a kind. And the more that I think about it, the more that I realise what I've been missing.  
  
All of this time- guess I must have been blind. Not to see you and me- we're picture perfect. I'll be yours, be mine. We're picture perfect Forever picture perfect.  
  
All of this time- guess I must have been blind. Not to see you and me- we're picture perfect. I'll be yours, be mine. We're picture perfect Forever picture perfect.  
  
I'll be yours, be mine we're picture perfect.  
  
Forever picture perfect."  
  
When Hermione stopped singing, she was startled to hear thunderous applause coming from the watching crowd. She took a bow and smiled happily as her fellow students continued to cheer her. Ron walked on stage and lifted Hermione into the air, spinning her around in his arms. He set her down and kissed her deeply, right in front of the whole school- professors and all. For the first time in her life, Hermione could have cared less. She was ecstatic- Ron was kissing her, her song had been a huge hit, and she had finally got to show everyone that she was not just another normal Hogwarts student. Her gaze shifted from Ron to the ring on her left ring finger. The ring that Ron had given to her the night before; saying that he understood that they had one full year left at school, but that he did not want to loose her. Ron had proposed to her last night. Hermione remembered their conversation perfectly.  
  
Ron had walked into her room around midnight, and had sat down on the bed beside her. They had chatted for a while about unimportant things, and then Ron had pulled the ring out of his pocket, saying "Mione, I love you, and I don't ever want to loose you. I know we've got another year left here at school; but that's one year during whose time I could loose you to some other guy. I want to be with you forever, and, well.. Will you marry me, Mione?" Ron's eyes, she remembered, had held a shining light in them while he was waiting for her to answer. She had been (and still was) the happiest girl on the planet, and had agreed to marry him straight away.  
  
No one, not even Harry knew of their engagement. and they planned to keep it that way. At least, until the end of next school year. Then it would be safe to tell everyone. For the current time, they were happy knowing that they would have each other for all time. 


End file.
